Friday
by Didou614
Summary: Stiles a toujours eu ce don pour se fourrer dans des histoires pas croyables. Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de foutre son doigt dans cet engrenage qui le boufferait petit à petit ? Et qui fait qu'en ce vendredi soir, il se retrouve à genoux en plein milieu de cette pièce sombre qu'il lui est bien familière à présent, pour assouvir les désirs tordus d'un loup. [STEO]
Pairing : Théo x Stiles

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Jeff Davis.

Nda : Whoaa je fais mon entrée dans un nouveau fandom et c'est totalement excitant ! *-* Hum, bref, j'espère que ce texte vous plaira. Je mets tout de même un **warning pour violence** ! Merci à Newt is Stilinski pour la correction.

Bonne lecture les ami(e)s ! :D

* * *

 **Friday**

L'air frais mord sa peau nue, il tremble de froid et de douleur. Son dos lacéré par le cuir le fait encore gémir contre le ruban qui emprisonne sa bouche. Mises à part ses mains liées devant lui, il est libre de ses mouvements. Il pourrait très bien se lever, dégourdir ses jambes qui commencent à fourmiller, mais il s'abstient.

On lui avait clairement ordonné de ne pas bouger d'un millimètre. Connaissant le sadique qui le séquestre dans cette pièce obscure, il a plutôt intérêt à se soumettre sans discuter. Ce qui lui demande un effort considérable en raison de son hyperactivité, néanmoins suite à maintes leçons et corrections à la dure, il gère de mieux en mieux son immobilité.

Ses progrès, il le doit à cet homme qui fait son grand retour dans la pièce après une vingtaine de minutes d'absence.

– Tu as cessé de pleurnicher ?

La voix de Théo est clairement moqueuse. Stiles ne pleurniche plus comme aux premières fois, il dit ça uniquement pour l'emmerder car il ne peut lui répondre par l'une de ses célèbres répliques sarcastiques. Le loup esquisse un sourire en coin en croisant le regard endurci et haineux de l'humain. Ce dernier est au sol, en position de faiblesse évidente, et pourtant il donne l'impression d'avoir l'avantage. Cet air provocateur excite Théo à un point inimaginable, grâce à elle il a une excuse pour punir Stiles, le faire gémir jusqu'à ce que les larmes dégringolent sur ses joues rougies d'humiliation.

Tel un prédateur, Théo s'approche doucement de sa proie comme pour ne pas l'effrayer et s'accroupit devant elle. Durant une minute, il se contente d'observer ce qui lui appartient, il effleure les bleus sur les pommettes de Stiles, les suçons dans son cou et encore bien d'autres marques de possession sur le reste de son corps.

\- Tu n'as pas bougé, constate-t-il en caressant les mèches ébènes, trempées de sueur. C'est bien, je suis fier de toi.

Ça sonne comme un compliment pour Stiles, un compliment qui le calme et qui, d'une certaine manière, le rassure. De ce fait il relâche sa garde lorsque Théo se relève tout en refermant sa poigne sur ses cheveux, et que du coin de l'œil il voit sa main se lever. Une forte claque lui rappelle à quel point le loup est imprévisible et insensé.

Sa joue le brûle et une vive douleur provenant de sa veine explosée lui fait lâcher un couinement honteux. Théo lui tient bien la tête afin de se délecter de sa grimace, mais celle-ci se dissipe trop vite à son goût. Il relève donc la main, mais au moment de l'abattre sur le visage effrayé de l'adolescent, il se retient subitement. A cette tête de chiot que lui offre Stiles, il réalise qu'il risque de casser son jouet préféré, et ça le ferait bien chier. Théo soupire en laissant retomber son bras. Il a assez abîmé l'humain pour ce soir.

Mais leur petite séance est loin d'être terminée.

Théo attrape le bout de corde qui lie les deux poignets de Stiles et le traîne à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le garçon à terre se tortille car le bas de son dos, déjà bien meurtri, râpe contre le sol rugueux. Il se retrouve assis contre le mur glacial, les mains suspendues au dessus de sa tête grâce à un crochet enfoncé dans le béton. Il devine sans difficulté la suite des événements lorsqu'on lui retire sans délicatesse le ruban de sa bouche.

Théo passe son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Stiles avant de venir titiller sa langue, doucement il s'enfonce de plus en plus entre ses mâchoires jusqu'à arriver à la limite du réflexe nauséeux. Quand Stiles est secoué par le spasme en question, Théo recule légèrement son doigt puis l'immobilise. Ainsi, il entraîne son humain à lutter contre l'imminent réflexe. Pour ce dernier, la position ne lui est pas confortable, il doit se concentrer pour que sa gorge ne rejette pas le corps étranger. Il peut néanmoins continuer à respirer par la bouche si il l'ouvre un peu plus, d'ailleurs ça amuse Théo de l'entendre souffler comme un bœuf. Ils restent dans cette position deux petites minutes avant de passer à la partie la plus intéressante.

Avec un sourire qui trahit son amusement malsain, Théo retire son pouce humidifié et déboutonne lentement son pantalon. Stiles suit sans broncher ses gestes du regard, il sait exactement ce qu'il va se passer alors il anticipe en entrouvrant la bouche, prête à accueillir le membre qui vient se poser sur ses lèvres.

– Ouvre plus grand, cette fois tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire sentir tes dents, c'est clair ?

Stiles lève le regard jusqu'à rencontrer celui de Théo et fait de son mieux pour acquiescer par ses yeux de miel. Face à cette soumission, le loup ne peut peut-être que satisfait lorsqu'il coulisse son érection entre les lèvres pleines de Stiles en guidant sa mâchoire d'une main tandis que l'autre prend appui sur le mur. Il s'enfonce dans la cavité humide et bouillante jusqu'à atteindre la limite du réflexe nauséeux, il aimerait aller plus loin mais à voir les yeux humides de Stiles et les traits de détresses qui dominent son visage, il devine que le garçon lutte déjà contre son réflexe.

Théo lui caresse la joue avant de la tapoter gentiment. Après tout ce temps passé avec lui, Stiles à apprit à décrypter ce genre de geste, et il sait qu'ainsi il lui fait comprendre qu'il apprécie ses efforts. Malgré les apparences c'est un signe d'encouragement.

Il s'efforce à se détendre lorsque les allées et retours s'entament. Théo prend tellement plaisir à baiser la bouche de Stiles qu'il lui arrive de donner un coup de bassin un peu trop brutal et s'aventurer un peu trop loin dans cette gorge accueillante. Le jeune homme à genoux manque de s'étouffer, sa salive coule sur son menton, lui procurant une désagréable sensation de gêne comme ses bras suspendus qui commencent à s'engourdir. Il pousse un gémissement qui vibre le long du membre et qui lui écarte les mâchoires, ce qui a le don de propager cette brûlure entre les reins de Théo, jusqu'à la plante de ses pieds.

Le loup perd le rythme de ses coups sous ce plaisir tant délicieux que cuisant. Si Stiles n'avait pas la bouche si occupée, il aurait sourit en le voyant fermer les yeux et poser son front sur son avant-bras appuyé au mur. Il a l'air si faible en cet instant.

Cela signifie qu'il est proche du point de non-retour.

A peine trois coups suivant, Théo se recule pour souiller le visage de Stiles. Ce dernier profite du moment durant lequel son vis-à-vis reprend ses esprit afin d'aspirer de grandes bouffées d'oxygène. Une fois avoir reprit son souffle, il ouvre instinctivement la bouche pour parler comme à son habitude, cependant Théo, l'ayant vu venir, lui remet le ruban adhésif sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

Il s'accroupit devant lui après avoir reboutonné son pantalon et observe avec admiration ce qu'il a fait au visage de Stiles. Le marché qu'ils avaient passé est encore plus plaisant qu'il ne l'espérait.

Il abaisse son regard et tombe sur l'érection délaissée qui semble bien douloureuse. Il esquisse un sourire qui fait rougir de honte Stiles. L'adolescent a honte d'être excité par ce que Théo lui fait. Le loup pose ses genoux de part et d'autre de la cuisse nue de Stiles et le caresse durement en approchant sa tête tout près de son visage, au point que leur nez se frôlent. Instantanément le garçon se crispe et gémit sans discontinuité contre le ruban qui emprisonne ses lèvres.

Théo rit légèrement à ces jolis sons qu'on lui offre. Il continue sa vicieuse torture, jusqu'à entrevoir dans les yeux de Stiles le désir profond qui l'habite et que son corps vibrant revendique ses envies sans aucune patience. Lorsque du regard il supplie de le faire jouir au plus vite, c'est le signal pour Théo. Il retire sa main et s'éloigne de lui sans oublier de déposer un baiser moqueur sur le ruban. A l'air outré de Stiles s'ajoute son regard le plus noir.

Suite à cela, il est libéré et jeté à la douche. Il n'a qu'à se débrouiller tout seul avec sa main droite pour se soulager. Ce qu'il fait en jurant sous les jets d'eau. Il jouit sans se préoccuper du râle érotique qui accompagne son orgasme, car il sait que même s'il se retient, le loup présent dans cette maison l'entendra à coup sûr. Il prend son temps pour se laver correctement, afin que l'odeur de Théo reste moins longtemps sur lui. Il évite tout de même de trop toucher son dos tailladé qui continue de le faire souffrir.

En sortant de la cabine, ses affaires l'attendent sur la commode, comme d'habitude. Il s'habille en vitesse et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée où l'attend le loup adossé contre le chambranle, comme d'habitude.

– Tu n'as pas trop mal au dos ? demande Théo.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répond sèchement Stiles sans le regarder, mais en prenant tout de même la peine de s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

– Je ne voudrais pas trop t'abîmer. Tu étais bon aujourd'hui, Stiles, meilleur que tu ne l'as jamais été.

– Ouais, c'est pour ça que tu t'es conduis comme un connard ? Ah mais non, j'oubliais, tu agis TOUJOURS comme un connard ! Que je sois obéissant ou non, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je fais des efforts pour un trou du cul comme toi.

– Moi aussi je t'aime Stiles.

– Va te faire foutre Théo, souffle l'humain en reprenant la marche, ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec ce type.

– Tu aimerais bien, histoire d'échanger les rôles.

Stiles serre les dents et s'empêche de retourner sur ses pas pour lui éclater la mâchoire. Théo quant à lui esquisse un sourire amusé en le regardant partir. Dans son esprit sadique, il prépare déjà ce qu'il va faire subir à Stiles le vendredi prochain.

.

.

.

.

Didou

* * *

Un avis me ferait super, super, super plaisir, c'est très important pour l'auteur ! Même si c'est un simple "j'aime" ou "j'aime pas" n'hésitez pas je prends tout ^^

Une dernière chose : à vous de me dire si vous souhaitez une suite qui expliquerait "le marché" qu'ils ont conclu ;)

Merci de m'avoir lu ! :D


End file.
